creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Malefecent
Yanis White era una chica de aproximadamente diesciseis años, de ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello negro y una voz delicada e inocente pero aun asi sabia todas las cosas que una chica de su edad tiene que saber, pero su vida no era color rosa, a los cinco años mientras ella estaba escondida debajo de una cama vio a sus padres ser brutalmente asesinados, debido a esto ella fue a parar a un orfanato, para su mala suerte los niños que se encontraban hay no eran abusivos, no la trataban bien, pasaron cinco años y por fin habian adoptado a Yanis en sus cinco años de no haber tenido familia al fin la pequeña tendria compañia, se sentia algo feliz de abandonar ese lugar, ya no mas abusos y maltratos o al menos eso penso ella, lamentablemente su felicidad no duraria mucho. Las personas que la adoptaron no eran muy buenos padres casi nunca estaban al pendiente de ella, al poco tiempo de haber sido adoptada su madre adoptiva habia fallecido por haber sido atropellada, despues del entierro su padre adoptivo se emborrachaba en los bares cercanos a la zona y Yanis se quedaba sola hasta tarde solo comia las sobras que dejaba su padre en el plato, al regresar su padre el miedo se posaba en la adolecente ya de doce años, constantemente era violada por el. Habian pasado cuatro años. Todos esosmarcaron la triste y horrible vida de Yanis, a pesar de todo lo sucedido ella aparentaba ser feliz ante los ojos de los demas aunque por dentro este totalmente destrosada.Vivia un infierno en todos lados en el colegio por maltratos de un grupo de chicas por ser timida y no tener amigos y en su casa cuando su padre estaba hebrio, a los diescisis años solo la golpeaba.Yanis simplemente ya no aguantaba mas solo queria que todos los que la habian hecho sufrir pagen, en pocas palabras queria vengarse, siempre se preguntaba "que demonios hize para merecer todas estas desgracias y maltratos, estoy arta de todos, solo quiero que sufran igual que yo lo hize".Esos pensamientos imbadian cada vez mas la retornada mente de Yanis hasta colapsar completamente. De camino a su escuela Yanis tenia una sonrrisa,pero no cualquier sonrrisa,una sonrrisa perturbadora estaba dibujada en su rostro en su mente solo tenia deseos de venganza, recuerdos dolorosos para ella,ganas de matar y su propia voz diciendole que "debo matarlos, tengo que hacerlo solo con sus vidas podran pagarme todo lo que me han hecho, van a conocer lo que es el verdadero dolor, are que se arrepientan".Llevaba un cuchillo en su bolso, hiba con toda la intencion de matar a a todos los que la maltrataron, no dejaria a nadie con vida. Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que hizo fue esperar a que las puertas de toda la escuela se cerraran para que nadie se escapara de su cruel y violento destino de muerte, sus primeras victimas fueron el grupo de chicas que siempre le molestaban sin pensarlo dos veces al acercarse, en movimiento rapido las apuñalo de una manera tan sadica y todavia con su escalofriante sonrrisa, de la forma en la que mato a todo ser vivo en la escuela, fue inhumana, aquella bella chica inocente y bondadosa murio aquel trajico dia pero el verdadero sufrimiento le esperaba a su padre adoptivo. Su padrastro como siempre estaba borracho, de repente Yanis abrio la puerta de la casa de un golpe.El hombre enojado se dirijia a ella diciendo "maldita mocosa como te atreves a..." se detuvo al notar que la adolecente estaba con la ropa manchada de sangre, traia puesto un buso gris y un jeans azul con unas botas negras con taco alto, el hombre estaba a punto de golpearla pero Yanis lo detuvo agarrandolo de la muñeca con fuerza y dijo "esta vez ya no me voy a dejar... no volveras a tocarme,¿me has escuchado?, te eh soportado todo este tiempo, pero ya no... Do you want to suffer with me?".